The Name Jinn
by ii Digestive Reader ii
Summary: "Do we have your blessing to name our son Jinn? After Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin blurted. AU
1. The Siege on Mandalore

The Siege on Mandalore

* * *

Obi-Wan had been in several camps, each one in a different condition than the last.

Some were dusty and dry, others had rain tarps over every tent, and some even had fields where they could forage for abandoned crops. This particular one was on an abandoned military base. There was plenty of food and medical supplies stashed away in each building, not to mention nearly working power cells, operating generators, and plenty of bunks for his men.

The din of shouting and laughing echoed throughout the barracks - and Obi-Wan, quite frankly, was developing a migraine.

Or...that's what he told his commanding officers at dinner when they tried to wheedle him into a friendly game of Sabaac.

"Come on General - I've been looking for an excuse to wipe you clean of credits."

"As tempting as that sounds, Cody - I believe an early night is in order. Hopefully I can sleep this off."

Ahsoka muttered something to her plate.

"Problem, men?" Obi-Wan murmured, watching the shoulders of Rex and Anakin shake with silent laughter.

"No problem, sir," Rex managed while he wiped a tear from his eye. "Just your choice of words is rather amusing."

"How so?" Obi-Wan asked innocently, one eyebrow arching in mock confusion. He ignored the sigh that came to his right, where another was joining their table.

"What did General Kenobi do now?" Duchess Kryze asked while she sat with her tray, a note of amusement in her voice. "Plan some reckless stunt that will result in everyone losing their cloaks?"

Anakin snorted into his caf, fighting to control his laughter while he spoke. "Duchess - how was the call?"

He was, of course, referring to the transmission that had come in while Obi-Wan and him had gone to scout for an enemy barracks.

"Good news, I hope?" Cody asked while he put down his fork.

Satine shrugged, not reacting when Obi-Wan put a hand on her thigh briefly. "Define 'good news,' Commander. The Resistance on my home planet have had ten deaths overall. Six of those were sustained while completing a series of eight large-scale evacuations in the planet's main cities. They should arrive on Draboon within two days."

"Any civilian casualties?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

"Not in the civilians that were evacuated. The causalities Korkie listed were all people under his command."

"What about the rest of the system?" Ahsoka asked, now paying full attention. "How many have sworn fidelity to Death Watch?"

"I have 25 of the most powerful clans swearing fidelity-"

"25 out of a few hundred?" Anakin asked in shock.

Satine glared at him over the table. "Mandalore is one of the largest systems on this side of the Galaxy, General Skywalker. 25 clans is a few million sentients."

Obi-Wan smiled when he realized her plan. "You're trusting them to sway the rest of Mandalore to your side."

"That's the general plan, yes." Satine suddenly seemed to remember she hadn't eaten, and picked up her fork. "Korkie managed to get some footage of Sundari and other cities...he plans on broadcasting it across the system. Show the destruction Death Watch has caused."

"He has the means to do that?" Cody asked in surprise.

"Oh," Satine murmured, smiling a bit. "He's rather resourceful."

Obi-Wan bit down a smirk and focused on drinking his tea.

* * *

"You have a migraine?" Satine asked when they had finished dinner and were walking the short distance from the command quarters to their quarters. Really it was her quarters, but they had long since given up pretense regarding their relationship. It was nice - even if they were planning a mass siege - to wake up beside him every morning.

Obi-Wan hummed, palming open the door. "It seems to have mysteriously vanished, my dear. How odd."

Satine snorted, stepping into the rather sparse quarters and putting the lights on dim. She walked to the desk - which currently was a place they tossed their meager belongings - and placed her small hairpin on it. "Gone? Just like that?"

"Mmm. It's a medical miracle." He shrugged out of his cloak, draping it on the desk chair before striding to the bed, where he began to unbuckle his boots.

"You didn't want to gamble," Satine countered, taking her hair down from it's bun and combing her fingers through it. "Are you feeling okay, Master Kenobi? Need a medic?"

"I assure you, my dear." Obi-Wan grinned at her. "I'm feeling quite fine."

"Are you now?"

He raised his eyebrows, not entirely surprised when she crossed the room and straddled his legs.

It had been awhile since they kissed, truly kissed like the partners they were. Satine enjoyed it immensely, tasting the honeyed tea he preferred on his lips and tongue.

"Hello there," he murmured when they parted, brows pressed against each other.

"You still have it, old man," she whispered teasingly, fingers combing through his hair.

"Old man?" Obi-Wan squeezed her hips playfully. "I beg to differ."

"You have a teenage son."

" _We_ have a teenage son." Obi-Wan brushed some hair out of her eyes. "How is he?"

"We didn't get a chance to talk privately," Satine murmured, shifting her position. "There were too many people around - but he looked well. Tired. He has a bit of a beard."

Obi-Wan grinned at that. "Is that so?"

"Maybe I can convince _him_ to - Obi!" She squeaked, surprised when her back was suddenly pressed against the thin mattress, wrists pinned above her head and a knee between her legs.

Obi-Wan chuckled, bending to press his lips to her neck. "You certainly haven't complained too much about the beard."

"It causes burns."

"Mm hmm." He made his way down her neck, eyes darkening when he realized how low-cut her tunic really was.

"Now?" Satine managed when he loosened his hold on her wrists, amused how distracted he was. "Your men are in the next room."

"I believe we had sex when Qui-Gon was in the tent over." He glanced at her, the fingers of one hand edging her tunic up. "We can be quiet."

"Can we?" She murmured, dragging her nails down his back and shifting her hips.

His eyes closed a moment, enjoying the feeling, not giving into the urge to sigh. "That a challenge, my dear?"

"What's my reward?"

* * *

"Echo, Boil - stop poking General Skywalker."

"You sure, Captain?" Echo picked up one of the General's arms, watching it flop back on to the bed mat. "He's not even reacting."

"Never realized Skywalker was such a lightweight," Boil said, indicating to the half-drunk bottle of Sunburn beside the snoring General.

"That doesn't mean you two think of drawing on his face!"

"Fives would have done it!"

"Would he have?" Rex put down his sabacc cards and shot an exasperated look to the two snorting commanders. "Oh I get it now. Give the hard jobs to me."

"Yep!" Ahsoka smiled, lowering her cards and clinking her beer bottle with Cody.

"Always did like you, Commander," Cody jested.

"So did I Commander."

That made them dissolve into a fresh round of giggles. Rex shook his head, wondering how _he_ was the sober one in their quarters.

"Are you even allowed to be drinking, Ahsoka?" Rex asked while his Commander finished her beer.

"Depends on the system." She grinned when Echo and Boil joined their small group around the pellet stove. "Togrutans metabolize alcohol fast."

"You've had three."

"Shh," she glanced at her cards and scowled. "I'm out."

"Now it's just me and you, Rex old boy," Cody said a bit too gleefully. If there was one thing that loosened him up, it was alcohol and gambling.

Rex smiled, eyeing the pile of money - at least 100 credits - laid out before them. "Really?"

Echo peered at his captain's cards and shook his head in amusement.

"Full Sabac," Rex answered, laying out his cards. "I win."

Cody blinked, a bit stunned. "I've...never lost before."

"First time for every...thing," Boil trailed off and glanced worriedly at the grimacing Padawan. "You okay sir?"

"Mmm? Fine fine." Ahsoka made a strangled sound, shrugging Rex's concerned hand away and putting her head in her hands. "Perfectly fine."

"Should I get Kix-" Echo started, beginning to stand.

Ahsoka shook her head. "No...nope."

"Err...other things, Commander?" Cody asked hesitantly. Other things meaning women things, and he didn't exactly know how to approach that subject.

"Nu uh." Ahsoka took a deep breath, waving a hand to the right - in the direction of the Duchess' quarters. " _They're_ more than fine."

Rex couldn't help himself - he let out a snicker. " _Jedi_ can sense-"

"If they're not careful," Ahsoka muttered through gritted teeth.

"Well that explains a lot," Cody said, smiling wistfully while he gathered the cards.

"'cause you banged General Kenobi?" Rex asked, completely deadpan.

Ahsoka stood, looking a little ill. "I'll join the night watch. Get away from here."

* * *

 _Author's note: ...welp...that happened. Part two will have more notes ^-^_


	2. When Two People

When Two People...

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He - _Anakin Skywalker_ \- had somehow managed to be the expectant father to not one but _two_ children. Real, actual humans that were due any day now. He helped his wife out of the shuttle when it landed, where she walked - waddled really - into the apartment.

"How was it?" Captain Typho asked when Anakin crossed the threshold of the apartment.

"Uhh…" Anakin glanced at the handmaidens whom were assembled in the sitting room, and back to the Captain. "Twins...we're having twins. Boy and girl."

Captain Typho's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Dormé squeaked in happiness, covering her mouth. Anakin cracked a smile, accepting the thump on the back from the captain before heading into the nursery, where his wife was probably trying to process the news.

"Padmé-"

"I don't have twins in my family," Padmé muttered from where she sat in the glider.

"Maybe it's the will of the Force," Anakin jested, kneeling down on the plush carpet in front of her. "For making me see the light before it was too late."

She glared at him a moment before glancing around the rather sparse nursery. "We need another bassinet...more clothes...we need cribs for when they-"

"Padmé-"

"I need to call Sola. The girls aren't twins but they're so close in age that-"

" _Padmé."_ Anakin cupped her face, feeling her anxiety beginning to bubble up. "Calm down."

" _Calm down?_ Ani, are you not understanding what this means?"

"Well…" He hesitated, trying to choose his words carefully. "We wanted a big family anyways. It just began a bit differently than we expected."

Padmé huffed, her hands dropping to her stomach and beginning to smile. "I suppose you're right."

"Say that again - I don't think I heard that quite right."

" _Anakin."_

"Love you too, dear."

* * *

Obi-Wan had always loved teaching meditation to younglings. There was something about watching their innocent faces screw up in concentration that made him all the more proud to be a Jedi. He sat in the Room of Thousand Fountains, legs crossed while he observed the fidgeting younglings slowly, one by one, fall into a trance - or sleep, like the young Twi'Lek boy at the front of the class.

He glanced up when a blast of cold air came through the doors, briefly disrupting the stillness and humidity.

'Sorry,' Anakin mouthed sheepishly, moving to the back of the class and settling down beside a wide-eyed little girl. He winked, putting a finger to his lips, deciding (for once) to be a good example and begin meditating.

Obi-Wan shook his head in amusement, continuing his instructions. He was forever thankful that his brother - probably at the last moment - had realized Darth Sidious' lies and ended him. There had been a lot of yelling in the Council Chambers a few days later - especially when Anakin dropped the bomb "I'm married to Senator Amidala and she's pregnant with my child."

He had kept quiet while Mace and Anakin proceeded to argue, waiting with the rest of the Council for them to exhaust themselves before saying, "Their marriage is the least of our worries, Masters - don't you agree Master Yoda?"

"Biased you are, young Kenobi?" Yoda had muttered with a knowing smile. "Matters of state, we must focus on. Not matters of the heart. Not now."

He cut class short when the younglings began to take notice of Anakin, rousing the Twi'Lek from his nap.

"Care to help me escort our brood to lunch, Master Skywalker?" Obi-Wan asked while the chattering younglings lined up at the door.

"Of course - I hear there's meiloorun fruit pie for dessert today." Anakin grinned while the younglings cheered.

Obi-Wan let the younglings walk largely by themselves - they were all largely nine and ten - dropping to the back of the line to talk to his former padawan. "You have a question for me?"

"Yeah...um," Anakin rubbed the back of his neck. "Padmé's having twins."

"Oh? Congratulations."

"Thanks…"

"And?"

"It's a boy and girl. We're having trouble deciding names and-"

Obi-Wan saw Shaak Ti approaching, no doubt to take the younglings to the dining hall. He raised his hand in greeting, watching the younglings approach her excitedly before turning back to his nervous padawan. "Oh, out with it Anakin."

"Do we have your blessing to name our son Jinn? After Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin blurted.

Obi-Wan stared at him for some time, unblinking and quiet. He mulled the question over before clapping a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Nope."

"Wha - what? Master!" Anakin all but whined while they walked through the Temple. "Why not?"

"Because, Anakin," Obi-Wan was impeccably calm while he walks a few feet ahead of his padawan. "Satine claimed the name for our child - a daughter, hopefully. A tad confusing, don't you think, to have two names in one family?"

Anakin skidded to a halt, mouth gaping. "You - the Duchess but - wha? How-?"

Obi-Wan was smirking when he turned around. "Well Anakin - when two people love each other very-"

"I meant when," Anakin practically screeched, covering his ears. "Ah - I do not need that image in my head."

"You asked," Obi-Wan said with a shrug. "Really, Anakin, must you be so immature? It's basic biology."

"But you're - and -"

"When did we leave Mandalore? Six, seven weeks ago? Could have been earlier than that, though. She's not exactly certain about the timing. I believe - Anakin, close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

Anakin snapped his mouth closed before shaking his head incredulously. "I always thought Korkie was your - oh come on! Him too?! How many children do you two have?!"

"Just Korkie and the new baby - what? Something wrong?"

Anakin shook his head. "How come you never told me? Told anyone about - wait, are you two married?!"

Obi-Wan shrugged again, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. "No, we're not. As far not telling you - it didn't seem necessary. My private life and affairs are mine alone."

"It would have been nice to have some help, Master."

"Regarding a quiet affair?" Obi-Wan murmured delicately while he strode to the nearest window. "Well…I cannot make up for my mistakes in the past - but you have Satine, Korkie, and I, Anakin, to aid in caring for your brood - and I'm quite sure half the Order and GAR will help you too, once the shock has passed."

"You're…staying in the Order? But what about the baby?"

"Satine thinks it might be best to give the throne to Korkie and take Tal Merrick's place in the Senate, as it's still vacant."

Anakin ran a hand down his face, his face impassive for a free moments before he started giggling.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously.

"Master…you guys _did_ it."

"Anakin!"

* * *

 _Author's note: so this is a cleaned up, longer version of a prompt I tossed on Tumblr awhile ago. It's based on a comic where Luke was named "Jinn" in Vader's dream and it kind of spiraled from there ^-^_

 _I enjoyed writing this far too much_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	3. Jinn Tahl

Jinn Tahl

* * *

"Obi-Wan is entitled to private life, my love."

"But but - he's _Obi-Wan,_ Padmé! He is supposed to be a boring Jedi master! He's not supposed to have this secret affair with _the Duchess of Mandalore!"_

Padmé scowled at the screen of her monitor - then at her bulging stomach as their twins stirred within her and began responding to their father's distress. "I don't think they were particularly quiet about it, Ani."

"Well not lately but - how did I miss it? How often did he leave for Mandalore when I was a padawan? Did he ever take me and - Korkie's nearly sixteen! When-"

"Ani!" Padmé finally snapped, her tone halting her pacing husband in his tracks. "Calm down!"

"How are _you_ calm?" He exclaimed, dropping into one of the seats opposite of her desk in the Nubian Embassy.

She shrugged. "Satine has always referred to a _riddur_ \- a partner, spouse, in Mando'a," she explained when Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I never asked details, and she never volunteered any additional information."

"But _Korkie? How_ did he manage to do it?"

"I have no-" Padmé stopped, steepling her fingers underneath her chin and thinking a moment. "Ani...Satine did mention once that Korkie's father was named Ben...I just assumed she meant her brother Benjin...I think everybody assumed that."

Anakin groaned, slouching in the chair and covering his face while mumbling, "Master Obi-Wan Kenobi...a _dad..._ that explains his sense of humor."

* * *

Satine waited for him on the platform, hands folded in front of her. A small smile came across her face while she spotted his shuttle slowly descending into the biodome. The engines blew hot air in her face, kicking up dirt.

She used a bit of her cloak to cover her mouth, watching the shuttle dock, listening to the engines cut, and its pilot leave the chair before the ramp was even down.

The weeks and months had not been kind to him - there were purple bags under his eyes, more gray flecks in his beard and temple. He looked like a man who had been through hell and back: clothes loose on his frame, his boots scuffed, a tear in his cloak.

But he was smiling, flipping back the hood of his cloak, eyes bright and footsteps sure while he came towards her.

It had always been easy to pick her up and twirl her around - and that's what Obi-Wan did, holding her close and incredibly thankful that all the bantha-shit they had been through was finally over.

"Thank the gods you're alive," Satine murmured when her feet were back on the ground and they had shared a desperate kiss. She stroked a hand through his hair, not daring to let go, fearing that if she let go - she would wake up to an empty bed and a two children in need of their father.

"Well - I had a few reasons to stay alive." Obi-Wan's fingers traced her abdomen, where a faint swell could be felt. "We're really doing this again?"

"Your fault," Satine muttered, rolling her eyes and smiling. "It takes two, my dear."

He smirked. "That it does."

* * *

"Dad. Dad. _Dad."_

He groaned, blinking awake and - careful not to wake Satine - propped himself up with an elbow. A little girl in an Ewok onesie stared dutifully back at him from the end of the bed, blue eyes wide and hands shaking his leg. "Jinn? ...what's wrong? Sick? Bad dream?"

She shook her head, loose bits of auburn hair coming out the plait Satine had put it in before bed. "Can't sleep. Dream."

"What makes you think you'll be able to sleep better here?" He asked in amusement, watching her scramble onto the large bed. Beside him, Satine was stirring, waking up just enough to roll over and lift up the duvet for their daughter.

"Your a Jedi," Jinn stated once she had wiggled into the space between them, looking at him like he was being silly. "Your a good guy."

Obi-Wan smiled at the four-year-old's simple logic. "Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?"

He had learned his lesson with Anakin - and Korkie - in ignoring the dreams of Force Sensitive children. There was a small part of him that was guilty Jinn could experience what his son and apprentice never did, but neither seemed to mind - they were too busy doting on her.

Jinn shrugged, tucking herself into Satine's side. "It was an old man and a lady."

"Old man?" Obi-Wan echoed, his brow furrowing.

"Your age," Jinn chirped, oblivious to her mother's silent laughter. "They were nice Jedi. His hair was longer than Uncle Ani's!"

"Anakin just cut his hair, darling," Satine murmured quietly, stroking her daughter's hair.

" _Before_ that, Mama." Jinn looked at her father, eyes bright in the dim room. "They walked me around Naboo - is it true I was named after them? Jinn Tahl?"

Obi-Wan felt his heart pitter rapidly in his chest. He met his partner's stunned gaze, not quite sure how to react to the fact that his daughter had been visited by the Force-ghosts of Master Qui-Gon and Master Tahl.

"Dad?" Jinn asked, looking like she was fighting sleep.

"Yes...it's true. They were two of the bravest people I ever met."

"After Mama," Jinn declared sleepily, burrowing her head into a bit of Satine's pillow.

"Naturally." Obi-Wan smiled at his partner's affectionate eye-roll, and bent down to kiss each of them on the temple. "I wish you could have met them. They would have spoiled you rotten."

Jinn didn't answer - she was asleep.

"Obi." Satine reached over, settling a slender hand on his chest. "They would have been proud of you."

"Would they have? I broke the-"

"You forget what kind Jedi they were."

Obi-Wan smiled, turning his gaze momentarily to the windows, where the harsh lights of Coruscant where peeking through the blinds. Only fleetingly he could have imagined this life was possible. Covering her hand with his own, he looked to the holo-picture on his nightstand, taken when their rather large, extended family celebrated Clone Appreciation Day. "How could anyone forget their legacy, my dear?"

* * *

 _Author's note: Annd that's it for this crack? AU! A bit more on the heavy side, but still plenty of humor! Enjoy the fluffiness ^-^_

 _(As usual, any mistakes will be edited at a later time)_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	4. Here We Go Again

Part Four: Here We Go Again

* * *

"I heard the Senate is having a three week leave."

Satine glanced up from her screen, smiling while her partner of over two decades strolled into her Coruscanti office. She giggled the baby on her lap - their youngest daughter Freya - perked up at his voice and clapped her pudgy hands in excitement, giving a small coo. "Indeed they are - everyone is tired of bickering, I believe."

"Well rebuilding from a bloody war does require a bit of work." Obi-Wan bent down to her level, titling her chin upwards just enough to press a kiss to her lips. He opened his mouth to say something more, than let out a chuckle when their young daughter reached forward and tugged at his beard with her pudgy fists. Carefully, he lifted her from Satine's legs and pressed a kiss to Freya's cheek. "Hey beautiful."

Freya giggled, squishing her hands onto his cheeks and giving him a loud kiss on the nose. "Da."

"Yeah?" Obi-Wan hoisted her onto his hip and pointed to Satine. "Who's that Freya?"

"Mama!" Freya announced, pointing a finger at Satine. She grinned at the exclamations she received, shoving her chubby hands over her face and squealing in delight.

"She's so much happier than Korkie was."

Satine snorted, abandoning her work and swiveling around in her chair when her partner strode to the window, their daughter still in his arms. She remembered when Korkie was a baby - an extremely Force Sensitive baby that desperately missed his father and was not easily consoled. Though she was guilty that their daughter's were able to experience a stable home, she would not trade the life she was now living for anything.

She watched Obi-Wan pick out colors on various speeders whizzing past the Senate building, smiling while Freya attempted to repeat them. Freya was a bit faster in her learning and her speaking than either of her siblings had been, and generally much chirpier.

Secretly, Satine suspected that it was because Obi-Wan was home every night long before dinner, puttering around the apartment and playing with their daughters. He reveled in being able to spend time with them, to be a father in all the ways he was deprived of the first time around.

"How's Jinn?"

Obi-Wan smiled at the mention of their little girl - Jinn just over four. He clasped Freya's waving fist, pressing a loud kiss to it and chuckling when she screeched and attempted to wiggle out of his arms. Gently, he put her on the floor, where she happily crawled over to Satine's legs and plucked down on the floor. "Jinn's taking a trip with her crechemates, remember? To the museum?"

"Oh I'm sure we'll hear all about it tonight," Satine drawled, taking the plush bantha that had been on her desk and handing it to her daughter. It had been a gift of Anakin's - he absolutely doted on their kids - and his own - which was absolutely fine by them.

"She won't stop talking, that's for sure."

* * *

"Jinn, _good night."_

"But I haven't told you about the fossils!" Jinn whined, giving a small pout. Her frizzy auburn hair poked out of her Ewok onesie while she crossed her arms, giving a glare.

Obi-Wan did his best not to laugh at the adorable expression - it would only make matters worse. He stroked his beard in what he hoped looked like deep contemplation, leaning back. "No? Was it the fossil of the jaguar?"

"You've _been there?"_ Jinn asked in awe. She hadn't quite gotten the concept her parents were actual people, and Obi-Wan would try to hold onto that as long as he could.

"I have - many times. Maybe I can convince your brother to take you next time he comes to Coruscant."

Jinn noticeably perked up, her eyes flashing in excitement. They weren't able to see Korkie often - he was busy the Mandalore system, and had precious little time to travel to Coruscant. "When's Korkie coming?"

"You'll spoil the surprise dear one," Obi-Wan whispered dramatically, making his daughter giggle and nod in affirmation.

Jinn lay down in her bed, hugging her Tooka plush close. "I won't tell Mama!"

Obi-Wan did his best not to snort, and stood, gently covering her with blankets. "You do that," he pressed a kiss to her brow, "Goodnight - I'm glad you had fun today."

"I can't wait for Korkie to come," Jinn murmured sleepily.

Quietly, Obi-Wan flicked the lights off and strode out of the room. He did not walk far - just to the room beside the master bedroom. A gentle light was glowing inside, and he leaned against the door frame, watching the scene before him.

Satine was humming, gently rocking the cradle that held their youngest. She had a peaceful smile on her lips, one that appeared so rarely.

"I'm gonna miss this," she whispered, glancing over at him.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "We're only leaving Coruscant for a week Satine - just enough time for Korkie to spend time with his sisters and for us to have some alone time."

"I know I know." She stopped rocking the cradle slowly, a reminiscent smile still there. Without a word Obi-Wan waved his hand, turning the lights off. He held out his hand for her to take, letting the door shut gently behind them.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan whispered, large, callused hands settling on her hips. He nosed his way down her neck, pressing a kiss to just below her ear. "We haven't had a vacation since...when? Just before Jinn was born."

Satine swallowed a bit, feeling his teeth scrape gently against her throat.

"We have a grown son that's coming tomorrow to watch them - he always complains he doesn't see them enough." Obi-Wan pressed one last kiss to her throat before looking at her in the dim light of their Coruscanti apartment. "Think about it - you, me, alone on some resort. No paazi, no meetings -"

"That does sound nice," she whispered, eyes fluttering shut.

"You and me leaving the hotel room only to swim in the ocean - an entire week devoted to loving each other."

Satine cracked open her eyes, reaching upwards to trace his jaw. She smiled when he leaned into the touch. "Can I make a request?"

* * *

"Pops."

"Hmm?"

Korkie looked at his still-standing parents. He did _not_ want to do the math - but it didn't take a genius to understand that two months ago, his parents had left for that vacation and now…

"For the love of the _goddesses_ stop knocking Mom up."

"Korkie!" Satine exclaimed, but it was too late.

"What does knocking up mean?" Jinn asked, her small face cocking her head. She proceeded to scowl and swat Leia's hand away from her arm. "Don't hit me!"

"I was showing you what knocking means!" Leia exclaimed innocently.

"That's mean Leia!" Luke muttered, crossing his arms.

"Mom!" Jinn whined, the scowled when Freya - seated in her high chair - grinned and clapped her hands together in delight. "What?"

"'Inny!" Freya exclaimed, clapping her hands again.

"Pops come on - don't you know what protection -"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, exchanging an amused look with his partner. "You always wanted siblings!"

Anakin - whom had been quietly watching the chaos unfold at the meal that really wasn't being eaten - leaned over to his wife. "So want more kids?"

Padmé glanced at him, horror in her eyes. "Twins enough for you?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Wanna get a cat?"

"Good plan."

* * *

 _Author's note: my God, I thought this fic was over. But then I got ideas and wrote something on Tumblr and now here we are. xD_

 _I know several of you will be super excited about this - I'm glad. I liked this universe alot, and I'm glad I can write it again :D_

 _Enjoy, and let me know what you think ;)_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	5. Catalie Purrman

Part Five: Catalie Purrman

* * *

"Where are the kids?" Anakin murmured quietly while he walked into the living room. He held a small crate in his hands, one that was wriggling a little. Dormé was behind him, carrying several bags of supplies. She set down one of the bags - containing treats and a toy - and walked the rest to the kitchen to sort.

"Sleeping - well, Luke's sleeping. I gave up with Leia - she's probably reading a book." Padmé set down her datapad on the caf table, unable to keep from smiling giddily.

Anakin shook his head, walking to the couch she was sitting on. Carefully, he set the crate down and opened the container. Almost immediately, a bluish kitten poked its head out and gave a small, scared squeak.

Padmé stretched out her fingers to it, letting the kitten sniff her fingers. It's wide gray eyes stared back at her catiously. "It doesn't look like a Tooka or a Lothcat."

"Shelter said _she_ is a mutt - mostly feline, could be a few other things." Anakin grinned when the kitten decided Padmé wasn't a threat and gave a chirp, head butting into the palm. "They said her DNA resembles that of a Nubian guard cat."

"Those creatures are endangered." Padmé scratched the kitten on its head. It's loud raspy purr filled the room.

"Mmm hmm."

Padmé leaned forward, carefully scooping the kitten into her hands. It squeaked again, unused to so much human contact. "How old - "

"Nine weeks - she's on the small side." Anakin leaned onto his wife's shoulder, tickling the kitten's chin. "Wanna wake the kids?"

"Not yet," Padmé murmured, letting the kitten loose to wander the couch. She had to laugh at the tail sticking straight into the air, the wobbly steps and twitching noise. "Let's wait awhile."

* * *

Mace could not help it: he kept staring, not paying attention to Quinlan speak - well, he never really paid attention to Quinlan speaking -

But it was so... _odd,_ watching the normally serious Obi-Wan Kenobi amuse his little daughter during the meeting. It was strange to look at everyone, including Master Yoda, keep sneaking glances at the bubbly kid.

 _Freya._ That was her name. A little girl of just over a year, happily gumming at a Bantha plush and smiling at anyone who waved at her.

He shook his head, leaning back in his seat. "Obi-Wan."

Vos was still talking. "Whatever laws I broke were necessary for the mission - "

" _Vos."_ Mace looked at the grinning Stewjonian, whom was still holding his daughter close. "Any reason you have your daughter here?"

"Is she bothering you Master Windu?" Obi-Wan drawled, raising his eyebrows in what some might say was seductive. "I apologise that my daughter is an inconvenience to your Order."

There were chuckles around the chamber - Ki-Adi loudest of all. Freya giggled at the laughter, clapping her hands together.

Anyone daring to suggest that the children of the dynamic duo were an inconvenience subjected themselves to at least an hour lecture on the benefits of attachments.

Mace rolled his eyes - he hadn't had to deal with this when the Skywalker twins were young - there had always been someone to care for them. Then Kenobi's last mongrel had been on Mandalore most of her infancy -

"Can I ask why she is here then?"

Obi-Wan gave a mischievous grin. "Satine didn't feel good - so I got Freya today."

"There's the creche."

"There is indeed," Obi-Wan chuckled at the sigh he received.

"Might I ask _why_ Senator Kryze doesn't feel good?" Mace asked, feeling a horrible shiver crawl up his spine at the wicked grin he received.

* * *

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?"

Obi-Wan smirked while they walked out of the Council Chamber room, keeping Freya carefully in his arms, well aware she was fighting sleep. "I'll let him figure it out."

Quinlan chuckled, keeping his voice low while they walked. "You're horrible."

"Mmm hmm - we wanted to keep this one - "

"Uncle Vos!"

They - well Obi-Wan - had just enough time to sidestep before three mini tornadoes slammed into his friend. Vos stumbled, sighing loudly and dramatically at the giggling toddlers that were clinging to his legs.

"Luke. Girls," Obi-Wan chided gently.

Freya sleepily squinted at the scene, then tucked her head back Obi-Wan's shoulder, clutching her Bantha plush tightly.

Obi-Wan scanned the pillars before them, raising his eyebrows at the pair cackling against a pillar. "Ahsoka - I thought I raised you better than to encourage Anakin's scheme's."

"When did you get back Uncle?" Leia asked, peering upwards.

"This morning," Quinlan murmured, reaching down to ruffle Jinn's hair, who made a face and tried to seat his hand away. "Had to report straight to the Council."

"Speaking of which Anakin - why weren't you there? You _are_ a council member now." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes when his grandpadawan came forward, and grudgingly gave his youngest daughter over to her.

"'Sock," Freya slurred a little, tugging on Ahsoka's montrals and grinning a sleepy grin.

"Close enough," Ahsoka murmured, propping Freya on her hip.

"It was optional remember - I saw Secura and and Fisto eating lunch with Bant, and Tii escorting the last batch of clones around."

"That was - "

"Dad!"

Obi-Wan glanced down at Jinn, whom was tugging on his pant leg. He knelt, aware that Anakin had begun to look a tad sheepish. "What cupcake?"

"Dad promised ice cream!" Leia chirped, watching her brother climb onto Quinlan and attempt to swing from his arm.

"Did he now?" Obi-Wan drawled, looking at his former padawan. He sighed loudly, then tapped his daughter on her nose. "He can take you out for ice cream - as long as you don't mind, Anakin, taking Freya and Jinn for this weekend?"

Jinn dropped her mouth open in surprise, while Luke let out a whoop and Leia clapped her hands together. Freya, still tired but sensing the excitement, hugged her Bantha plush tighter and gave a giggle.

"Ice cream!" Luke yelled, dropping from Quinlan's arm and charging down the hall. "Oohh, Dad - hot cocoa?"

"We'll see buddy," Anakin called back, dodging the two other young kids running down the hall, then dodging Quinlan running after them, probably making sure they didn't do anything stupid. He turned his eyes to Obi-Wan, the briefest scowl on his face. " _How_ did you manage to convince me to watch your kids this weekend again?"

"Because you remember how hard it is for privacy with a newborn - and I kind of want to have sex with my partner with doors unlocked and loud - "

Ahsoka made a gagging noise, which caused Freya to palm her face frantically in concern. "Master _Kenobi."_

* * *

"Ben." Satine rolled her eyes when her partner hummed, not stopping from kissing her throat. The heat of his body warmed the chill she had been feeling since their sweat had cooled from their last bout of lovemaking. "Do you feel bad that we left Padmé and Anakin alone?"

Obi-Wan leaned his head against her shoulder, smiling softly. "They think Jinn and Freya are angels."

"Oh poor them."

"I'll pay him back somehow."

"Just buy that cat something - Catalie Purrman right?"

Snorting, he rubbed at her stomach. "Think it's another girl?"

"Probably - but I do think it'll be funny if Korkie finally gets the little brother he always wanted."

"Twenty-one years old and finally gets a brother." Obi-Wan snickered, then glanced upwards when he felt a hand on his jaw. "Hmm?"

"Do you like me better when I'm pregnant?"

"Better? Is this a trap?"

"Obi."

Obi-Wan shrugged, groping for the blankets and pulling it around them. "I'm not sure if _better_ is the right word - I do find it incredibly sexy that you - "

"Your entire vocabulary and you use the word 'sexy?'"

He peered at her, a grin working over his face. "It _is_ really sexy - honestly, I do love your body. You've survived a year on the run, birthed three children, carrying one, and survived being stabbed by Maul - nothing could be sexier than that."

"You're dramatic."

"Maybe so," he nosed against her throat again. "But I do love you."

* * *

 _Author's note: hello there ;) enjoy this little chapter . It's not much, but it's cute._

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	6. The Mand'alor Named Korkie

Part Six: The Mand'alor Named Korkie

* * *

"Korkie!"

"Ork!"

The Mand'alor - all sharp edges and hard lines in his blue-white armor - barely had enough time to kneel at the two flying tornadoes coming down the hall. Somewhere, the nurses were chuckling and gaping a little, and he heard the laughter of his father (who was probably snapping pictures of this, the shit).

Korkie zoned them out, catching his little sisters easily. They were the spitting image of their father, not a mix like himself. Of course, like their father Jinn was holding tight and chattering in his ear, while Freya, whom was just beginning to talk, babbled nonsense and buried her nose in the Jedi cloak he had over the armor.

"Mama in hospital because she had baby that made her fat and we stayed with Unc'e Ani and Auntie Mé for _days_ and Daddy insisted that we not see baby until you here but you're here and - "

He laughed, ruffling Jinn's hair while Freya clambered into an arm and held tight to his neck, as she was prone to do to just about anyone she trusted. "Take a breath kid."

Jinn scowled immediately, smacking his hand and covering her frizzy ginger hair. "Hey!"

"Jinn, don't hit your brother." Obi-Wan spoke it half-heartedly while he strolled up, getting a glare and a stomp of a foot from his oldest daughter. "Uncle Anakin can bring you back home if - "

"No!" Jinn whined, crossing her arms. "I stay here!"

Obi-Wan glanced at Korkie, whom was trying not to laugh and not grimace while Freya played with his beard. He shook his head, kneeling to Jinn's level. "Then lower your voice please - and don't hit your brother. Your mother won't want to hear you've been mean."

Jinn glared at him, then muttered, "I do it for Mommy."

Korkie raised his eyebrows while his little sister stalked a few paces away and dramatically leaned against the wall. He stood with the help of his father, getting a one-armed embrace in the process. "Gods, I wasn't like that was I?"

"Worse." Obi-Wan smiled at the eye roll he received, and gestured for his eldest to follow. "You wanted me around all the time Korks - I do apologise that I can be there for the girls and not you."

Korkie tried to shrug, accepting the hand of Jinn while they passed her. The wing in this part of the hospital was overly bright and cheery, the feelings of elation and happiness - with the occasional undercurrent of grief - made his teeth ache.

"Girl?" Korkie asked just before they reached the room.

Obi-Wan grinned while he punched in the room code. "How did you know?"

* * *

 _"Please Korkie."_

Korkie reclined in his office chair, moving it back and forth ever so slightly, a flute of champagne in his hand. He cocked his head, looking at his aging father.

 _"Korkie, for the love of - "_

"I didn't say no Pops." Korkie watched the slump of relief in his father's shoulders before deciding to be a dick. "But...I _do_ want to head to a pub...or five, get high and drunk, and indulge in some slutty, slutty fantasies."

The hologram of Obi-Wan Kenobi scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. That scowl had put the fear of God into an army of the same man - and Anakin - but that scowl only made Korkie smirk now. (He did shove down the teenage instinct to shrink, but anyways.)

 _"Klaudius Benjamin Robert - "_

"Your fault for not using condoms Dad - "

 _"To be fair you and Freya were complete accidents - "_

Korkie grimaced, not wanting to imagine _that_ scenario. Of course, after his three sisters all relatively close in age he could easily imagine it - which made him absolutely disgusted.

Sighing, he set the champagne flutes on the desk and leaned forward. "You're just asking to vacation here because the Senate and the Mandalorian court have leave at the same time - and you and Mom can pawn the girls off to me when you want to - "

 _"The last time we were together as a family for more than a few hours Lillian had just been born."_

Nearly on-cue, the top of a blonde head tottered into view on Obi-Wan's side. He smiled, turning in his own office chair and hoisting up a girl of nearly two years old onto his lap.

 _"Who's that Lillian?"_ Obi-Wan asked, pointing his finger in the air.

Lillian followed his finger calmly, then squinted at the Hologram before hollering: _"Korkie!"_

Korkie smirked at his father's grimace, knowing that within moments his sisters would be darting into the office, followed by his mother.

"Dad?"

 _"Yeah?" Obi-Wan murmured, his eyes far-away._

"One condition before you guys vacation here."

 _"What?"_

"I'm putting a box of condoms in your room."

Off-screen, he heard Freya say innocently: _"What are condoms?"_

* * *

"Where's Dad?" Korkie asked while he came into den. The royal chambers were rather large, as Mandalorian families tended to be big. It was full of artifacts and items and paintings from past rulers - some bright and cheerful, others rather dark and grim. The grim stuff had been shoved into a spare room for the time being - like that painting of a Jedi getting beheaded by a Dark Saber, replaced with a Holo of the Skywalker's kitten.

His mother was reclining on a sofa, and gratefully accepted the tea he gave her. "Went to meditate on the terrace - hasn't had much time in a few years."

"Of course." Korkie sat in an armchair, nudging against the Force bond he had with his father. "A Jedi must be calm and collected and be utterly - "

 _Fuck you,_ came a response in his head. Or, a feeling rather that formed the words in his mind.

Satine watched her son chuckle and shook her head. She never had quite understood the Force, despite having a Jedi as a partner for over 20 years and four Force Sensitive children. Carefully, she sipped at her tea and gave a hum of satisfaction. "You put whiskey on this."

Korkie shrugged. "You always did it for me once I was of age."

Which was true. Mandalore's drinking age was sixteen, as most kids were taught from a young age proper drinking guidelines. It was rare to hear of alcoholism in the system.

It was strange, Satine thought, to look at her son. He was so much older than his sisters - they would never have a chance to grow up together. There would be a divide between them for a long time, and not just because of the age thing. Soon enough, the girls - or well Jinn - would begin to connect their occupations with each person. She wondered if she would be as starstruck as Korkie had been.

But then again, most boys seemed to worship their father, make him a superhero...and when the Galaxy considered him a superhero…

She pressed her lips together, taking a second sip of tea. "Sapnir?"

"Of course."

Always. Obi-Wan's favorite, and all of the kids favorite too.

"Can I make a confession?"

Korkie raised his eyebrows, then sat forward, his tea nearly sloshing onto his hand. _"Please tell me you are not preg - "_

Satine tipped her head back and laughed. "If it makes you feel any better - your father was done after Jinn. I was the one who wanted the other two - and I got my tubes tied three months ago."

He sat back, sheepishly rubbing his free hand on his neck from the outburst. "Then what?..."

"I _hate_ Sapnir."

"What? But you always - "

"You kids wanted to be like your father - that's why I put whiskey in mine." Satine grinned at the stunned expression on her son's face. She blew delicately on the liquid before raising it to her lips.

* * *

 _Author's note: I struggled forever to come up with this chapter and finally I did it! I wanted the chapter to be mostly from Korkie's pov, as we do not get it enough in this fandom. Hopefully I did well :)_

 _I have a headcanon that Korkie, being born to barely adult Obi-Wan and Satine has a much different relationship than his sisters do. He was closer to their age than they are, and ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

 _Enjoy the massive Kryze-Kenobi family - and who knows? Maybe Obi-Wan will actually propose soon. ;)_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_

 _P.S. do you guys have any suggestions for this fic? I'd love to hear them (and not constructive criticism, because this is a fanfic, not an English paper)_


	7. The Proposal

Part Seven: The Proposal

* * *

 **Warning: Discussion of past drug and alcohol use and addiction**

* * *

"Korks?"

The nickname jolted Korkie from his shock. Shaking his head, he looked at the box holding the ring to his father a few times before swallowing.

"You okay son?"

Korkie opened his mouth, closed it, trying to say something. He set his fork down, keeping his voice low in the diner his father had taken him. "It takes you nearly thirty years for you to have the balls to propose to Mom?"

Obi-Wan gave a sheepish laugh, taking the velvet box back and snapping it closed. Hiding it in one of the many pockets of his cloak, he picked up his styrofoam cup of caf. "I admit, I don't believe that your mother would have wanted to marry me when you were a child."

Glancing around the rather run down diner - which was kind of impressive, granted that nothing in Sundari was really run down - Korkie dug into his meat pie again. "You two never really speak of what happened when I was a kid...I know things got better when the war began but…"

"You really want to know?"

"Mom's never gonna talk about it...I know you two fought a lot but - some of my earliest memories were of you two screaming at each other. You...you weren't really around much. You had responsibilities, I know that but - "

"Korkie - Korks." Obi-Wan took another swallow of his caf, then leaned his arms against the table. "We did fight a lot...so much. About politics, about how to raise you, about if I was gonna stay on Mandalore…ah..."

Korkie raised his eyebrows, waiting for the rest of the story. He knew it wasn't good but…

"Don't judge me," Obi-Wan whispered, staring at the table.

"The only thing I judge you for is knocking mom up so much."

Obi-Wan snorted, a small smile gracing his face. It had been a long time since such a haunted look had graced his face. "Okay...um...you knew about my drinking problem?"

"Yeah…"

"I was put on suspension from the missions twice for being drunk...using hard drugs - "

"Hard like death sticks? Those aren't very bad - "

"Hard like heroin and meth Korkie." Obi-Wan took a sip of his caf, grimacing at his son's stunned expression. "I don't know why the Council even let me keep Anakin as a padawan. I was a fucking mess...I still have marks from needles - my sinuses are completely messed from snorting...your mother and I barely held it together for most of your childhood. I was always on missions too...the Council knew of my attachment to you two, they wanted it to break."

Korkie rubbed at his brow, thinking back to all of the times as a child he had waited for his father and cried that he didn't show up. How often the Holos came but how few the visits… It made sense, suddenly, his father's desperate need to be a better father to his sisters, to have little outings like this despite the fact Korkie was the Mand'alor.

"I know...I know I messed up a lot. I can't blame all of it on PTSD and Qui-Gon's... upbringing, but...I can be a better person now. I hope I am."

Somewhere to their left, the waitress shouted something to the cook. A patron was laughing, the radio station was being changed.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Korkie took a deep breath. "Please tell me I was part of the reason you cleaned up."

Obi-Wan reached over, putting a calloused hand on his son's wrist. "I overdosed just before the war began. Your mother flew to Coruscant, yelled at me while I was half-conscious in a hospital bed that she'd leave me and take away any right I had as a father and make sure I landed in prison if I wasn't sober by my next leave."

"You were?"

"Mmm - it's a bloody miracle she even stayed by my side. I thank the stars every day I fall asleep beside her with all of our children safe."

Korkie swallowed, covering his father's hand. He met the same blue-gray eyes he had. "I'll bury your body on Tatooine if you ever do something like that again."

"Harsh, but noted." Obi-Wan smiled, the haunted look still there. "I love you son - no matter what."

"Love you too Pops."

* * *

Satine hummed while she buried herself closer to her partner, smiling when she felt his arm wrap around her and lips press against her head. The television in their bedchamber on Sundari was playing quietly - some Holodrama Anakin had recommended.

 _"Pirates for me and forbidden romance for Anakin, "_ Padmé had quipped before laughing at her husband's glare.

There was a part of her that wanted to watch, but Satine kept being distracted by her partners quiet comments about the film and gentle touches. It wasn't often she saw him so relaxed - even now, years from the worst moments in their lives. Being on planet with their oldest tended to calm him down.

"You two have fun at breakfast?" Satine murmured, watching the heroine of the film jump into infested waters.

"Mmm - yeah. I always forget how much he can eat. It goes somewhere, but I don't know where."

"Well he is your son."

The fingers that had been gently brushing her hip dug in a little, making her squeak. She whacked his chest lightly, laughing when he took it and pressed his lips against her knuckles.

Satine laughed while he leaned over, lips pressing against her throat. "Wasn't there a publication awhile ago about Force Sensitives burning more calories than an average human - and don't make a comment about my eating habits while pregnant."

Obi-Wan chuckled, his lips slowly working down her throat. "This would be easier of you - there we go," he murmured when she crawled into his lap. He slid his hands to her hips, leaning their brows together.

"Why the face?"

He kissed her chastely before pulling away. "I...I told Korkie about the drinking. The drugs…he wasn't happy but... I'd rather not lie to him anymore."

Satine sighed, sliding her hands over his hard shoulders. She didn't remember that time fondly. "There's still a part of me that's angry at you for putting me - us, Korkie - through that."

"I know...I know. I regret it every day. How you ever forgave me I will never understand."

"Mmm...well you _did_ look _really_ hot in that Jedi armor." Satine tossed her hair over one shoulder, smirking a little while she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear. "But I did prefer the Mando'a armor _so_ much more," she whispered.

"Upset I'm not wearing it now?"

Satine eyed him, the hard muscles and scarred skin hidden under a loose tunic and sleep pants. She gave a little grin, kissing him slowly.

* * *

"Jinn! Jinn Tahl Kryze-Kenobi, get _up!"_

Nine year old Jinn groaned at her brother yelling outside her door, pulling the blankets over her head. _"Why?"_

"Because Dad is about to propose to Mom in the garden - now _get up,_ put on a cloak, and meet me in the living room _."_

Sighing loudly and with as much groaning as she could, Jinn crawled out of bed and stomped around the bedroom. Even though it was _early_ and _cold_ outside she still shoved her feet into boots and pulled on the brightest pink cloak she had, flipping the hood over her head and putting on matching fingerless gloves.

She was about to leave for the living room before looking back and worrying her lip between her teeth. Her Tooka plush was still in the covers, a little matted but still perfect.

"Stay," she commanded of the plush before stalking into the living room.

 _"Lillian,"_ Korkie was complaining. "Be still, _please._ I promised Pops we'd be there filming it."

"It Daddy, Korkie!" Lillian whined while he tried to put on her hat. Her short blonde hair was frizzed from sleep.

"My _God,_ this is why I'm not having children," Korkie muttered while the toddler resigned to having her gloves tugged on. "You can have the throne Jinn."

Jinn looked at her brother - her much _older_ brother. He was so _old._ It kind of sucked. Sure, he was loads of fun and taught her funny words that made Mama yell at him but he was here on _Sundari_ while she was on a different planet.

She came into the living room a little more, realizing that Freya was sitting quietly on a chair watching the scene.

Freya noticed Jinn staring and waved, grinning with two missing front teeth. She was always quiet, even around them. It was probably why she had been given her own room back home a few months ago - they were no longer sharing.

Korkie sighed on relief when Lillian was dressed, sitting back on his haunches and glancing around. He was wearing his usual Jedi cloak, with his purple lightsaber clipped to his slacks and and a blue sweater.

"Nobody has to pee? We're just heading to the gardens."

Freya shook her head, hopping down from the chair and skipping to the door.

"Lead the way Freya," Korkie murmured while he picked up Lillian. He used the Force and called the camrecorder on the caf table to his hand.

Jinn rolled her eyes while following her toddler sister out the apartment. "Why does _Freya_ get to lead the way?"

"Because she doesn't boss everyone around."

"I'm _not_ bossy," Jinn grumbled, stopping in the middle of the hallway and crossing her arms over her chest.

Korkie sidestepped her, shaking his head. "When you're done throwing a tantrum - we'll be watching Dad ask Mom to marry him."

Jinn waited until her siblings were nearly around the corner and halfway down a flight if stairs before running after them. She caught up to

Lillian tugged at his elbow. "What does marry mean?"

"Uhh...it means they have a fancy celebration - "

"Wid cake?" Lillian asked hopefully.

Korkie chuckled, waving Freya towards him when they neared the door that led to the gardens. "Yes, with cake. And dancing - Mom will wear a nice dress, and Pops - "

"Daddy," Lillian muttered, kicking his ribs.

"Will wear something nice too. All of our family and friends will be there too." Korkie looked at them, all incredibly young compared to him. He wondered if they really understood how important a marriage between a Mandalorian and a Jedi was.

"Alright...you three have to be quiet while we hide. I'm gonna film Mom and Dad. K?"

Freya tapped his arm.

"Hmm?"

"If we're quiet - ice cream for breakfast?"

Korkie shook his head at his three year old sister. For someone so quiet her mind ran a million clicks a minute. "You're gonna be loud otherwise?"

Freya grinned, shrugging and tucking her hands behind her back.

 _"Fine_ \- but only if you're quiet."

* * *

"Padmé always says the sunrise on Naboo is unparalleled... I'd say it's better here."

Obi-Wan chuckled, shrugging his cloak off when she shivered and putting it over her shoulders. "I told you wear a cloak Tina."

"I told you to use a condom and we had Korkie nine months later." Satine laughed while he huffed, tucking her head into his shoulder. They were sitting on one of the many fountains, watching the sunrise through the biodome.

"In my defense you had your blood - I didn't think you could get pregnant."

"Seriously, what kind of sex education does the Temple have?"

"Alright, alright." Obi-Wan fell quiet while she snickered, feeling a nudge at the back of his mind. He focused on it a moment, acknowledging his the Force bind he had with his son. The bonds he had with his daughters were more fragile and raw - he was careful to poke at them, and largely left them alone given how young they were.

Korkie was close by then, hopefully filming now and not during the conversation moments beforehand.

Obi-Wan glanced at his partner, studying the gray whisps at her temples, the laugh lines around her eyes, the body that had endured so much. He looked at her eyes, a little haunted when she was lost in thought and shining while she stared at the sunset. There were slight flecks of green in her eyes.

He squeezed the hand he held, earning a soft smile. His left hand went into his cloak, grasping the velvet ring box and taking it out.

"I hope the biodomes come down soon," she whispered while the sun began to become brighter, clearing the gray of the sky. "You would have loved Kalevala before they went up."

"I love it now - it's beautiful…but not as beautiful as you."

"Oh gross, did you take flirting advice from Anakin - oh my God." Satine put a hand to her mouth when she looked over and saw the box he was holding upwards.

Obi-Wan laughed, kneeling to the ground while he flicked the box open. The band was simple - silver with an engraved lily encircling an opal. It had cost him a pretty penny, but he didn't need to tell her that.

"Well I planned on a speech but...we've been through hell and back my dear. Words can't describe how much I love you, how grateful I am that you have stood by my side despite the odds, that you survived so much and still managed to true to yourself…"

"Ben…"

"Marry me?"

Satine nodded, wiping at her eyes. "Yes - yes, of course! Yes! Yes!"

Obi-Wan smiled, taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on her finger. His fingers were shaking so bad he was afraid he was gonna drop it in the fountain, though he managed to take her hand and slip it on finger.

Satine admired it for a moment before leaning forward and cupping his face, thumbing his jaw before kissing him gently.

There was giggling from nearby, followed by some exaggerated gagging and a wolf whistle.

"Our children are watching," Satine mumbled against him lips. "Did you make Korkie film?"

"I wanted to remember the moment!"

"Sap."

* * *

 _Author's note: hello there my dears ;)_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope I managed to balance the seriousness and the humor well enough._

 _Leave a comment if you have any ideas for the next few chapters - crazy wedding shenanigans? Korkie being forced to take care of his sisters while his parents go on a honeymoon? The Skywalker's doing something stupid? General Jedi weirdness?_

 _As usual I'll edit this at a later time (or not. I'm disabled guys, this is my hobby, I'm fucking exhausted by opening my eyes sometimes, being harassed for not having a perfect chapter is irritating)_

 _Okay, rant over. Be sure to check out the latest chapter of "Kadavo to Naboo" !_

 _I'll hear from y'all later!_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	8. Wedding Planning

Part Eight: Wedding Planning

* * *

" _How many times do I have to tell you? My system will not join the Republic. End of discussion."_

Mon Montha gave a lengthy sigh, massaging her brow. She had known that becoming the Chancellor of a broken Republic would be a challenge...but dealing with Mand'alor Kryze was a different story entirely. "Your Grace...please at least consider - "

" _The Republic and the Jedi destroyed my home for generations. I may be the son of a Jedi and a Republican citizen but I will not accept. You can bring this proposal in front of the Council of Clans when they meet next month, Chancellor...though maybe you should consider having protection."_

She raised her eyebrows, staring at the young man who looked so eerily like General Kenobi. "Are you threatening me?"

Korkie Kryze had the audacity to chuckle, shaking his head. Even over a hologram he looked incredibly poised and regal. " _I am simply pointing out that my people are easily offended - we will continue trading with the Republic_ and _the Confederacy of States, but we will remain neutral. I hope that one day you can accept that."_

"I...I will keep your words in mind, but nevertheless I will bring it before the Council of Clans."

" _Mmm ...well unfortunately I will not be present. I have my parents wedding to attend. I will, however, pre record my thoughts on the matter for my Prime Minister to play. Have a good day Chancellor."_

Mon could barely stop herself from reacting while the call was disconnected. When the news broke about the engagement between General Kenobi and Senator Kyze, the mags had been ecstatic for weeks. There had always been rumors between those two, but until she was colleagues with the Senator she never had to deal with reporters hounding her for a morsel of gossip.

How Amidala dealt with the media constantly hounding her was beyond her.

* * *

"I hate politics, I hate this government, I hate these money-laundering fools that think they can take bribes and not face consequences!"

Obi-Wan glanced from his datapad to his fiance, whom was busy tossing her satchel down and shrugging out of her cloak. He frowned a little at the bags under her eyes, knowing that she didn't do well after late nights in the Senate. _Like tonight._ "Bad night?"

"Horrible," she muttered, massaging her neck. With a sigh, she toed off her heels, tossing them in the foyer before padding into the living room and collapsing onto the couch beside him. "Everyone wants to focus on our wedding and not the relief efforts in the Outer Rim - I couldn't even discuss Mandalore refusing to join the Republic with the Senate!"

Obi-Wan leaned back, smiling slightly when she crawled into his lap and sighed heavily. "The Council is worse, I assure you. Master Yoda started a betting pool - apparently he believes we'll elope before we make it to the altar."

Satine laughed softly, burying her head into his shoulder. "That sounds like a good plan. I can handle arguing diplomats and screaming toddlers but wedding planners give me a headache."

"Oh, just give the planning to Anakin already. He lives for that stuff - he did Aayla and Kit's wedding remember?"

"Oh how could I forget? Your son fell into a fountain drunk."

"I fear for his liver, truly."

A small chuckle escaped her, though it was a little sad. Korkie's drinking had been the source of many arguments between the three of them. It had never been as bad as his father's, but it was still worrying. They had managed to keep it away from their daughters...for now.

The sounds of Coruscant filled the silence between them. It was an irritating sound at first, but now it was background noise. The lights of speeders cast shadows over the walls every few seconds.

"Girls asleep?" Satine muttered.

"Yeah - Freya still has that stomach bug, though she managed to sleep tonight. Jinn got grossed out by the puking, so Anakin came to pick her up around 10pm."

"Lillian slept through it?"

"Naturally."

Satine laughed, stretching out her fingers and touching his jaw. He looked at her, smiling a bit and pressing his lips to her palm. Shaking her head she scratched his scruff a bit, smiling at his chuckle before they kissed. It wasn't often they had a moment to themselves anymore - usually they went to bed only minutes after their daughters, exhausted by the many arguments Jinn had instigated and the endless chatter of Lillian. Only Freya was the quiet one, though she was prone to colds and stomach bugs.

"You're just as beautiful as the day I met you," Obi-Wan murmured when they parted, nosing at her neck.

"Your ring is on my finger and I've pushed your children from my loins - flattery won't get you much more my dear."

"Really?" Obi-Wan asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ben - Ben!" Satine giggled while she was, quite literally, thrown onto her back and covered in kisses. She wound her fingers in his hair, admiring the grays while he focused on undoing the front laces of her dress. "You're gonna have to make this quick in case one of your goblins come in."

Obi-Wan sighed dramatically, leaning his head against hers. "It's 3am Satine - the only child that is awake is in another star system."

* * *

"But OBI- _Wan_ how can you _not_ care about this? It's your _wedding._ It's a month away! That's barely enough time to do any of this - "

Obi-Wan did his best to keep in a sigh, wondering why the hell he had given over the duties of planning a wedding to _Anakin Skywalker._ No wonder Aayla Secura had laughed hysterically when she had found out Anakin was planning the wedding.

 _We should just elope,_ Obi-Wan thought while they climbed a staircase.

"You seriously do not care about what kind of flowers are on the table arrangements?"

"Freya and Korkie are allergic to Honeyblossoms and Queen's Hearts - other than that I do not care."

Anakin gave a gusty sigh, rolling his eyes. "Well your color scheme is blue and creme - "

"So white - ow, why'd you hit me on the head?"

"White and creme are not the same thing Obi-Wan Kenobi. How could you not know that?"

They finished the trudging up the long staircase, passing Luminara Unduli and a newly knighted Ahsoka Tano. Obi-Wan gave them a pleading look, though the women just glanced at each other and hurried down the staircase smirking.

"What about Plom Blooms?" Obi-Wan murmuered wearily. "The main flowers in the table settings and Satine's boquet."

"Plom Blooms...with blue? Are you _crazy?"_

"Add some maroon, use the more traditional blues of the Kryze clan. They're darker, it will look nicer with the maroon and creme."

Anakin stopped in the middle of the hallway, stroking the sad attempt of the beard he was trying to grow. His hair was getting shaggy again, though it would probably be trimmed before the wedding. "That...wouldn't be bad. Expensive though."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "Anakin...my fiance is the abdicated Duchess of Mandalore. The Senator of Mandalore...how much money do you _think_ we have?"

"Mmm - hey, we're both trophy husbands!"

"Anakin…"

"Oh come on!" Anakin ran after Obi-Wan, looping his arm around his shoulders. "Think about it - we have our day-job, eat lunch with our kids, head home, clean the house, help them with homework, make dinner -"

"Worship the very ground they walk on?"

"Exactly!"

* * *

 _Author's note: hello! Welcome to another chapter of this ridiculous world! I love bride-zilla Anakin Skywalker. It makes me giggle_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	9. Pre-Wedding Jitters

Part Nine: Pre-Wedding Jitters

* * *

"Wait wait wait - the wedding is in four days and you haven't bought a wedding dress?!"

Satine grimaced, glaring at her eldest child over her wine glass. She wondered why she had even said anything. This was supposed to be a nice dinner with the kids before the next few days of madness. Glancing at her fiance, she found him staring in shock as well. "Oh my God, not you too?"

Obi-Wan gave a nervous chuckle, taking a sip of his wine to avoid looking at her.

It shouldn't have been a shock to anyone. She hated shopping. Everyone knew it. The media had commented for years that she wore the same fifteen outfits for years, and that's how she liked it. Wasting money on clothes was a waste - she'd much rather give personal money to charity or spoil her kids then anything else.

"I'll just wear a white dress I have in my closet - I'm sure - "

"Oh my _GOD!"_ Korkie banged his head against the table, then glanced his head upwards when Lillian copied him and giggled. He reached his hand over and tweaked her braid, earning more giggles.

Jinn rolled her eyes, setting down her fork and looking at her mother. "Mama - I thought you always say to be prepared for everything?"

A muffled snort came from both father and son, though they silenced when a glare was tossed their way. Obi-Wan bit his lip to keep from smiling, taking the pitcher near him and helping Freya refill her cup. Korkie ducked his head, focusing on eating and not laughing. He was thankful Lillian copied him - it was hard as hell to keep her at the table long enough to eat a meal, or so his parents often complained.

"Well…" Satine looked at her daughter and smiled. "Sometimes things get away from me - it's only natural. I don't particularly like shopping either."

Jinn cocked her head before accepting the explanation and nodding.

Satine had never been more thankful when her daughters began to beg her husband for stories about his younger days, and ate quietly. Internally, she was screaming.

* * *

"I need your help, please don't tell you husband."

Padmé glanced upwards from her screen to the Senator of Mandalore striding in and looking at her desperately. She touched the screen carefully, allowing it to sink into its compartment in her desk before looking at the frantic look in her friend's eyes. "...didn't you take the the next few days off, so you could prepare for the wedding?"

"I swear if you say wedding again you will summon your husband." Satine sat on the chair opposite of her friend and shoved a few Holomags at her. _Wedding dress Holomags._ "I need a wedding dress. In two days."

There were many things in life Padmé had never expected to happen. Being a Senator, marrying a goofy Jedi knight, the war, having her twins - but hearing that her longtime friend hadn't picked out a wedding dress yet wasn't very surprising. Yes, she knew there was a lot to do in the Senate. Mandalore was facing immense pressure to join the Republic. The Senate was trying to figure out how to pay all their debts now that the war was over -

But this was top priority at the moment.

Padmé stood, giving a smile that often made Senators a little fearful to sleep. "I'll tell my staff I'm taking the rest of the day off - and I'll comm Anakin that I'm not coming home until late tonight."

Satine had never been more terrified.

* * *

 _Tina: Help. Me._

 _Ben: Anakin is currently in a screaming match with our flower shop and Korkie._

 _Tina: I have tried on 20 dresses. 20. I don't care what I wear!_

 _Ben: oh great, Freya is starting to cry - wait one second_

* * *

 _Tina: I should just show up nude_

 _Ben: it's midnight, I swear I will kill Anakin_

 _Ben: or maybe our son. haven't decided yet_

 _Tina: apparently I need more shit? WHY_

 _Tina: let's just elope in a nudist colony. Let the Order and my Clan have a giant-ass party without us_

 _Ben: Round 3 of the Mando'a / Jettise Wars Starts at Wedding!_

 _Tina: I hate you. Why did you ask me to marry you?"_

 _Ben: I can't believe you agreed_

 _Tina: Oh god, Padmé just said I should have matching lingerie_

 _Ben: I am so tired I don't even care_

 _Ben: I love you - I'll have a bottle of wine open when you come home and Anakin's mouth taped shut_

 _Tina: I love you!_

* * *

" _Do not get my husband drunk, do not get my son drunk, do not try illegal drugs or do anything that will put you in prison or cause Mandalore to kick Korkie off the throne."_

Anakin grinned, leaning back in his seat. "Why would I do anything like that Satine?"

The hologram of Satine scowled, raising her thin eyebrows. " _You get drunk after a glass of wine Anakin - I was talking to Quinlan and Cody giggling behind you."_

The two men - already drunk and tripping over their feet - leaned over Anakin's shoulders from the booth behind him and grinned. The lights of the club were bright enough to make them squint, though Cody was the only one to make a coherent sentence.

"Don't - hic - worry Duchess! We'll be - oh my God, Korkie you idiot!"

Anakin turned off the comlink before he was yelled at, turning around and witnessing the Mand'alor climb onto a table and start dancing with Rex, who was laughing hysterically. He laughed, watching Garen whip out a Holorecorder and begin to film, only to have it be batted out of his hands by Bant.

Someone cranked the music higher - probably some of the clones, who were standing on chairs and loudly singing "99 beers on the wall, 99 beers!"

"My god Anakin, why did you subject me too this?"

"Because it's tradition," Quinlan chirped at the Negotiator, reaching over and snagging his drink. "You need a bachelor party - Kit, Oddball, Rex, wait - "

Obi-Wan could only thank sober Anakin had enough wits to rent the club out for the night. He _really_ didn't need any of this being broadcasted on the 'net.

* * *

 _Tina: how hungover will you be for our wedding?_

 _Ben: shut. up._

 _Tina: You should have faked a stomach bug to avoid a bachelor party like I did :D I had a nice, relaxing evening watching a movie and no kids - or you_

 _Ben: you're so caring_

 _Tina: Anakin sent me videos of you dancing on a bar table. Shirtless._

 _Ben: ...don't. Just...don't_

* * *

 _Author's note: helloooo. Enjoy Obi-Wan and Satine freaking out about their wedding and everyone else having too much fun :D_

 _Any ideas to what should happen at the wedding? A battle breaking out? Someone getting too drunk?_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	10. The Wedding

Part Ten: The Wedding

* * *

"We have a situation."

Obi-Wan gave a deep sigh, turning from the mirror and looking at his friends. "What?"

"I can't find my pants," Quinlan muttered, shoving past him and opening the closet of the hotel room that had been rented for the wedding - and afterwards, before the married couple left for their honeymoon.

"You can't find your pants?"

"There's seven of us getting ready in one room - I'm surprised we lasted this long without an incident," Cody muttered from his windowsill perch.

Anakin joined the knight digging around the closet, only to pull his head out and hold up a white gift bag. "What's this?"

Obi-Wan snatched the bag from his former padawan, aware of Rex and Garen poking their heads out of the bathroom. "None of your business."

"You got your soon to be wife a gift on your wedding?" Quinlan cackled while he wiggled out of the closet, waggling his eyebrows. "Fancy."

Korkie - who had been sitting on the bed - shook his head in amusement. He could see the pants Quinlan was looking for on the floor, but kept quiet. Better to have his father distracted so he wouldn't be panicking about anything wedding related.

He stood, clapping his father on his shoulder. "I'm gonna check on Mum, Pops. Think you can be ready in an hour?"

Obi-Wan glanced at his eldest son, his pride and joy. The son that had been the product of teenage lust. Smiling, he led his son outside of the rooms, closing it gently behind him. The quiet of the hall was welcoming.

Putting his hands on Korkie's shoulders, he stared at his son for a moment. Amazing, that the young man in armor used to cry whenever someone didn't cut the crusts off his bread.

He pulled his son close, cradling Korkie's head and feeling the auburn hair underneath his fingers. The edges of the Mando'a armor were sharp compared to the formal robes Obi-Wan was wearing.

"I'm so proud of you," Obi-Wan whispered while he drew away. He blinked back a few tears. "And I'm sorry it took this long for your mother and I to marry. It wasn't - "

"Pops - Pops, it's okay. I under - "

"Korks, let me finish." Obi-Wan smiled gingerly. "It wasn't fair that your sisters are to experience being in a stable home and you did not. That they get a sober father and you didn't. Or that...that technically you're no longer a bastard by Mandalorian law."

Korkie wiped at his eyes, then hugged his father tight again. "I'm gonna teach Lillian curse words while you two are on your honeymoon."

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Before anyone could react, her daughters were scrambling to the door and flinging it open.

"Daddy!"

From her spot in front of the mirror Satine couldn't see her fiance, but she could hear him laughing while their daughters showed him how dressed up they were.

"Still can't believe Mandalorian culture allows the groom to see the bride before the wedding," Padmé murmured while she continued to curl the other woman's hair.

"Well I'm not a typical Mandalorian either."

"Everyone decent?" Obi-Wan asked while he dragged into the room, shutting his eyes. He held Lillian in his arms while Freya and Jinn were tugging on his hands.

Satine gave a small laugh, glancing at her friend. "It's just Padmé and I - everyone went downstairs already."

Padmé hid a smile behind her hand, eyes sparkling. The gown she wore was navy blue, falling to her ankles and cut off at her elbows. It was rather simple for a Senator Amidala outfit, but still beautiful.

"Keep your eyes closed for a moment Obi," Satine murmured. She glanced at herself in the mirror, smiling.

"Girls, come on. Let's go downstairs." Padmé took her youngest niece from Obi-Wan. She was followed cheerfully by the other two out of the room, her heels clacking on the floor.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Obi-Wan muttered. "Or at least sit down somewhere."

"Three steps behind you is a bed." Satine slid in her earrings - strings of opals. She stood, smoothing her gown. The sleeves were short and made of lace, not even hitting her elbows. The bodice was deep, though she was small-chested enough were it looked modest.

The length of the gown only hit her knees. A little scandalous by Mandalorian customs, but at least the dress was in the ancient maroon of the Kryze House, before white and blue became more common.

Satine stepped into her heels and walked forward, touching her fiance's shoulders. "Open your eyes."

He did, his mouth dropping a little. A small laugh escaped him. He grasped her hands and brought them to his lips, kissing each knuckle before looking at her adoringly. "You're so beautiful."

"You don't look too bad yourself." Satine stepped back when he stood, cupping her face gently. She leaned her brow against his, smiling. "We're getting married."

"Yeah…this is gonna take a year to pay off, don't back out now."

Satine laughed, kissing him gently.

* * *

"Can't believe I agreed to this," Mace muttered while the music blared and the soon-to-be-married couple walked down the aisle. The music was something native to Mandalore - in fact, he realized several of the clones from the Third Systems Army were playing the instruments.

Korkie gave a small cackle, grinning while he glanced over the crowds. More than half of the ballroom was filled with his clan and dignitaries. The rest was filled with Jedi. Not everybody looked too pleased to be at the wedding.

It made sense why. People still didn't like the idea of a Jedi and a Mandalorian marrying.

He glanced to the front row, where his sisters were standing with his mother's surviving siblings and his father's friends were.

"This is _such_ a boring wedding," Korkie muttered while he fiddled a bit with the cloth he held in his hands. "Mandalorian weddings are supposed to be much more fun than what is being planned."

Mace rolled his eyes, though it was more affectionate than anything.

Obi-Wan and Satine knelt when they reached the steps that led up to the dais. They bowed their heads, hands finding each other.

The music stilled.

Everyone was staring at them.

Mace glanced at Korkie, who nodded. He cleared his throat. "As friends and mentors to these two individuals before me, welcome. I am deeply honored to be officiating for this wedding on behalf of the Jedi Order."

"As son of these two individuals before me, welcome. I am deeply honored to continue our sacred traditions for this wedding on behalf of Mandalore."

Obi-Wan squeezed her hand, knowing that it was considered bad luck to look up while being spoken to at a Mandalorian wedding. He was a little surprised it was in Basic, but not all of it would stay that way.

There was a brief rumble of music.

"You may rise and face each other," Mace said.

They did so, Satine being helped up by Obi-Wan. She thought for a moment that it might have been a bad idea to wear such a short wedding dress, but nothing happened.

Korkie cleared his throat, stepping forward. "Place your palms together."

They did so, unable to keep from grinning at each other.

"Do you know the vows?" Korkie asked, continuing to hold the large swath of cloth.

"We are one together."

"We are one together," Satine murmured.

"Mhi solus tome," Obi-Wan murmured.

Satine - and a good chunk of the crowd - gasped. To have a foreigner speak the ancient vows...not unheard of, but certainly not expected. She gave a small smile, blinking back her tears. "We are one when parted."

"Mhi solus dhar'tome."

"We share all."

"Mhi me'dinui an."

"We will raise warriors."

"Mhi ba-juri verde."

Satine's smile was wry after the last vow.

"Would you face the gathered?" Mace asked, taking the edge of the cloth Korkie offered and unfurling it between them.

The pair did so, shoulders leaning against each other. Satine noticed the bouquets of navy blue, maroon, white, and cream flowers all over the place.

Korkie and Mace came forward, draping a large, ancient blanket over them. The colors matched the flowers - or maybe it was the other way around.

"With this tapestry, woven by the foremothers of the Kryze clan upon the first marriage that created this house," Korkie stepped away with a smile. "I unite these individuals as one. May the ancestors bless you and your family prosper."

A cheer went up from the crowd. Obi-Wan pulled an arm around his wife - _his wife_ \- and pressed a kiss to her temple.

* * *

 _Author's note: hellooooo_

 _I struggled so much with creating the ceremony. I didn't want a typical American wedding because blah, boring. I took elements from a few different places - fictional and real - and this was the result._

 _Enjoy!_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


End file.
